The present disclosure is related to a conveyance seat used for a conveyance including an automobile, a railroad vehicle, a ship, an airplane.
For example, a conveyance seat disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-20711 includes a seatback that is pivotable in a front-rear direction of the seat (hereinafter, to be also referred to as reclining). In the aforementioned publication, a drive mechanism for reclining is secured to a lateral surface of a side frame.
In other words, the side frame forms a framework of the seatback and is disposed in each of a first side and a second side of a seat width direction. These two side frames each has lateral surface portions intersecting substantially perpendicularly with the seat width direction. The drive mechanism is secured to the lateral surface portion of the side frame disposed in the first side of the seat width direction.